Chorus
by SuperRockmen
Summary: Wars, battles and betrayed. How will a man find his way out of it or....... to end it?
1. Chapter 1

He could feel himself fading away into the blackness, threatening to engulf him, beckoning to him with a cold slippery hand that refused to release its grip. There was nothing to do; resistance was futile. Accepting his final fate, he could do nothing but to embrace it. He could hear the clashing of metal over the cries of the fallen ; he could feel the cold crawling steadily over his own body and he could most of all see the darkness…

Before he slipped away, he could just remember the face. Though ravaged by war and worn by time, he could just recall her face; a face that was untouched by time but was made more lovely by it.

He called out to her, with her brilliant smile but was resigned to fate as he saw her skin turned dry and shrivel up to nothingness, revealing a skull that spoke of a thousand emotions. It shouted to him, " You! You did all of this!", its mouth a empty hole in the gaping darkness, making a shriek with every word spoken.

With that, he saw no more.

-----------------------------

More's coming...


	2. Chapter 2

He was cold. Cold and weak. He could see nothing, not that the dead could had eyes to see. Yet, he could still see darkness. Was it possible that he survived through the attack of a Maya?

He tried opening his eyes , but to no avail. He could smell the acid scent of alchemist bottles mingled with the burning odor of flesh. He shuffled and almost fainted as he hissed with the searing pain on his back. He could feel his naked flesh on his back, the pain as he made contact with the cold merciless granite floor. He knew that the wound was bad. Something had to be done before he was really dead. Or, was he really dead? He really didn't know.

Dipping one shaky hand into his pockets, he managed to fish out a butterfly wing. He waved it gently with one last effort, and muttered a short prayer before passing out again.

--------------------------------------------------

It was mid-January. Where the snow had landed, there was now muddy fields with footprints all over it. A scent of lush green mint leaves lingered around , mingled with the relentless hot summer wind, bringing of life and ending all that did not belong to it.

A single figure appeared in the fields. It looked imposing, with its rippling muscles that spoke of rigorous training and the pair of cold, calm blue eyes which took in everything in its sight with impossible composure.

The figure 's back gleamed in the hot afternoon sun. He wielded the spade and worked it over and over again, turning over the dirt and rocks.

" Marol, would you mind helping me with this boulder?"

Yes, he was called Marol. Besides that, he didn't know anything about himself. He tried sometimes to think, to remember who he was…but it was hard. All that ever came out of it was fuzzy, pale distorted images…

Without even a single display of effort, he heaved the boulder. His thoughts was on his past, his distant unfamiliar past. All he know that his name was Marol, a worker that worked on this poring farm, farming poring.

" There, its done."

"…Thank you."

It had been 5 years. All that remained of his memories was just 5 years of his life.

What had happened in the years before?

"Lodil, its done. About what you said be…" The sentence was never finished. His employer was nowhere to be found.

He looked down. Red dirt. No, not dirt. It was blood. He knew it. Rather, he sensed it.

What was happening…?

A shadow. No, a person, He or she was moving at unfathomable speed, simply a blur in the hot afternoon sun. The shadow was rapidly joined by several others. They were clad in dark colors, blending in with the surroundings and in their hands, clenched tightly in their hands were…katars and daggers.

Marol was stunned. Not by the dark shadows' appearance but his own eyes. They told him everything, every detail. How did he do it? His head hurt instantly, causing him to bend over, groaning in acute pain.

At this time, the shadows made their move.


	3. Chapter 3

"Die!"

The shadows leaped from their position, arms outstretched, with their katars and daggers for fingers.

They seemed to have reached Marol, but he jumped back and it missed him by an hair's length. He could see the 'swish' of the deadly weapons as they cut the air instead of him as they made their way towards his throat again. This time, he knew that there was no escape. Seeing the blade coming towards his throat, that shimmering white shade of destruction, he saw a girl.

He saw a flash of blue.

" Oh, wow, so this is what the afterlife looks like…"

That was when things got really cold. He took a step back and saw.

" Oh, wow, I can move?"

Reality overcame him as a sense of relief washed over him. The blade had stopped at a fraction of an inch before it reached him. Instead, there was just a stature of the assassin transfixed in a expression of unbelief.

" What? You going to stand there and gape at it till it unfreezes?"

The voice came from a girl. That girl was clad in a blue, loose cloak and wore a yellow, pointy hat decorated with long, colorful strips.

"Wizards, this sure is a fun day…"

"Well, if this is the way you want, good luck when they unfroze…"

"Wait!!!"

"Well, lets use this." She fished something out of her cloak pockets and handed it to Marol.

Butterfly wings. What was it that was so strangely familiar about it?

"Don't look at it like an idiot. Wave it! See? It's going to be fun!"

" Wait! Who are you? Why are you here? Who are those guys?"

"I am! DA-tatatatatatatatatata, your savior! Remember my name! Write it down if you want! I am ……….Yurie!!

With that, Yurie swing the butterfly wing in an exaggerated arc and warped away.

Yurie…where was it that he heard it…, its seems that this is getting more and more complicated…

With that, Marol swing the butterfly wing and vanish.

* * *

A few hours later…… 

"Dam! Looks like they got away!"

"Hmm, this might get interesting…Marol Jone of the Vlahan Knights…"

* * *

Can you give me some comments?Hahaha 


	4. Chapter 4

He was inside a crystal of colors, colors that spoke of emotions, some dark and some light. Red stands for anger, blue resembles his cool and there was a immense amount of depth to every color. He could see himself in every spectrum of colors, in his emotional state that which color stood for in it.

Then, everything changed. From the colors that revolved around him, Marol could see them changing. They changed to a certain color, brown.

Brown stands for…

* * *

Marol woke up abruptly. A certain time ago, he had been sure that he had stood in the exact spot. However, it was just a weak feeling that he had which was shook off instantly. He had more pressing matters at hand. 

He looked up and saw towers. Floating towers, to be exact. Not that he had anything to be alarmed with, for he had seen sorcery, moments ago. What caught his attention was that the buildings, while still floating, was barely standing. Bits and chips were falling off them , littering the street with debris and dust.

He flexed his muscles and found them to be as sore as he thought. He picked himself up.

"Hello, anyone here?" He shouted. He suddenly remembered the wizard girl. What was her name again?

"Yurie! Where are you ? Where am I?"

"Tsk, tsk , tsk…for a man of your size, you might think that he has lesser questions!"

Marol was startled. He looked down and saw that Yurie was just besides her. She was just …well…short.

"Hey, you don't have to be so obvious towards my height, do you?" Yurie started to make faces at him.

" Anyways, lets start on our business on hand." This time, she stopped all her expressions and took on a serious tone. Too serious.

" Our base had tracked down you for a while now, however due to certain obstacles…, we were only able to make contact with you now. Lets get down to the point, shall we? We know that you don't remember anything except for the last 5 or odd years. We will help you regain your memory …in return, you will join us. Any questions, haha…?"

Marol could only comprehend so much that she said. He had so much questions to ask, so much to understand. Who was this base? Can she be trusted?

"Time is running short, So, yes or no? No time for questions, they are coming…"

There was only one visible path for him…" Yes" He replied hesitantly.

" Good, welcome to our family…I knew that you will join us in the end…haha!" Yurie was suddenly all smiles as she lead him towards one of the buildings.

Entering the massive building was a taunting task. Besides the danger of the building collapsing, there was also so much uncertainties…

His eyes took a while to adjust to the change in brightness as he gradually could see 3 hooded figures in the dim light. Wizards…

"Sit there, we will help you regain your memory." Their voices were commanding, and firm.

They pointed to a stone bench which Marol proceeded to sit on. What choice has he now?

They slowly approached, making a shuffling sound with their feet. They raised their hands and started to chant incantations which send shivers down Marol's spine.

When they released their stored power onto him, he could feel the power surging through him, throbbing his brain.

Suddenly, he knew what the colors all stood for , especially brown. Guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, he remembered all. All that he had lost, all that he had forgotten for the whole past 5 years.

* * *

" I am sorry, I have to go…"

"Do you, really? But, but … its only 5 days that we got married! How could you abandon me and go fight a war? A war that doesn't even involve you!"

"That war involved the safety of all of Geffen!"

"But you might never…"

The sentence never finished.

" I know…but its obvious that I must go. For all of Geffen and the folk here."

Marol looked at his wife. He took in all of her, her beauty, her movements and most of her, her face and every detail of it. She was breathtakingly beautiful; both inside and outside. She had the kindest heart and the purest smile. For three years of courtship, he had braved through all storms with her smile alone. Now, she was his wife. That was his sole goal in life and he had achieved it.

However, in the desert town of morroc, trouble has been brewing. The monsters near it have came out of their habitat, commonly known as anthill. Normally, that would have been dealt with promptly by the armies of morroc. This time though, there were nothing 'normal' about it. This was an outright invasion. For some reason, the Mayas have spotted leading the invasion. They, together with the andre armies and the Mayas that lead them had destroyed Morroc. Now, Morroc was truly the town it was…a desert town.

The towns near Morroc naturally felt threatened. In response to this threat, they had rose above their differences and organized a elite force of troops that consisted of lord knights, paladins and the magic wielders, the high wizards and the high priests. They were to be commanded under the chief commander and the various captains.

Marol was put under charge of the Captain Tail-Hawk himself , quite a legendary sniper, known for his record in shooting the most number of arrows in a period of time.

He turned to place his hands on his wife's silky face, already stained with her gently flowing tears which seemed so fragile to his callused hands. He bent down and kissed her gently on her soft lips.

With that, he turned swiftly from the room and headed for the army. For the world. And mostly, towards his destiny.

Comments greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Marol stepped inside the meeting room. As he stepped inside, he could feel the commotion calming down, and the air thickening with anticipation. What was a lively place just moments ago had changed. What remained was a room full of people who was going to war.

Everybody he knew, had changed. Faces that were once filled with smiles and happiness had been altered greatly by the impending war. Now, all that faced him was grim sheets of expressions, wiped of all former glory. Sid, the blacksmith was clenching his enormous hammer with his gigantic hands of his. Clenching, unclenching. As Marol approached him, he repeated the pattern even more. That's because the last member has arrived.

" Yes, I see you have finally come. There is no more time for words. Let us discuss."

Captain Tail-Hawk stood up, towering all over the others. He was clad in his traditional green-blue war cloak which means he was serious. Which usually means " Good luck ". For the enemies , that is. They need it.

Marol looked around. There were 12 people in his group, consisting of 3 paladins, 3 champions , 3 high priestess , two sub-captains and Captain Tail- Hawk himself. Their faces and bodies tells stories of hard work, determination and sacrifice. He himself was a sub-captain. That was the responsibility that had been given to him. He would honor it and stand by it till the end.

* * *

The group traveled. Their mission was clear and their faith steadfast. They were to directly hit out at the main enemy, the Maya that sparked all of this. If they succeed, then the war would be over as fast as it begun. If they failed, well, there will always be others. 

In a matter of days, they have located it. Sending his falcon out to scout, the captain made clear a fact to the group.

" It is alone."

" Should we attack it? Its our best chance to get rid of it, isn't it?"

"No… even it is alone…, we combined are not a match for it…besides I don't want to sacrifice anyone."

"Captain…"

Though it may be unspoken, they all know that their mission must be completed. Even if they could not succeed in killing that monster, they might slow down its approach. They **will** slow it down.

Looking at each other, they nodded. There was no more need for words, they knew what each was thinking.

Through the glaring afternoon sun, they could single the lone shadow in the middle of the large clearing.

With that, the group of warriors proceeded to meet their destiny.


End file.
